The Adventures Within The Journey
by TheRageOfTheSea
Summary: Read about the adventures Skye Storm and her frinds had while on their Journey. About how they solve mysteries along the way! GOES ALONG WITH MY OTHER POKEMON STORY!


**I'M BACK PEOPLE! :D And proud to say, i am now owner of a cute, fluffy kitten that i named Myrsky, which means 'Storm' in finish. I looked up names that meant storm from online and when i went through the list by calling out every single one of them, he answered with a cute mewl when i said Myrsky. So Myrsky it is! :D**

**He's a domestic house cat and the most damn adorable thing! He actually chose me when i went to look at the kittens. He was on me like a dog on a bone and wouldn't leave me alone so i took him with me :)**

**He's grey colored with tiger stripes and white under belly and paws with hazel eyes. **

**Like i promised, here is the first movie of pokemon with Skye Storm in it! Sorry it took so long, but with Christmas, new year, the kitten, working and bunch of annoyances i haven't had the time to write too much!**

**Besides, i don't want to write like my life depended on it but to express my own creativity and love for writing! That, and i'm working on my own original writing that will hopefully be published one day!(one that i'm writing in my birth language)**

**I truly am sorry it took this long, so i will cut the movie in two chapters instead of one, so i can update my Grimm story as well.**

**Anyway, let's cut the chitchat and move on to the story!**

**I WILL POST THE SECOND PART WHEN IT IS FINISSHED! FIRST I WILL UPDATE MY GRIMM STORY!**

**Rage, out!**

* * *

**Skye's current party: Charizard, Eevee, Pikachu, Haunter, Dragonair and Sandslash**

**Pokemon currently at home:Cubone, Vulpix, Drowzee, Beedrill, Nidorino and Venonat**

**Badges: 6**

* * *

Skye grinned as she stared at the scene before her. Brock was making stew(which smelled delicious), Misty was setting the table with Ash sitting and whining about his hunger, his chin resting on the table, while Eevee, Pikachu and Togepi played around.

She had once more joined to group for a little while, when they had met in a small town. They had all decided to relax for the day after training. Well, Skye and Ash trained while Brock gave them tips. Misty had been playing with Togepi.

"Hungry... Need... Food..." Ash whined and Skye couldn't help but to chuckle at him as she glanced from her book about pokemon behaviour she had borrowed from professor Oak.

Misty shot the boy one impressive glare. "Ash! You haven't done a thing all day!"

"I'm to weak to work Misty, i haven't eaten a thing since breakfast!" He retorted back.

"Well-oh!"

"This lunch is going to be perfect for you Ash!" Brock called out. "It's my lazy-boy, no jew-stew!"

Skye let a small laugh slip by her lips at that. Even if it wasn't, she had no doubt that Ash could finish the food in record time.

Suddenly, their pokemon ran to their trainers, Skye's Eevee jumping upon her shoulder and growling. A frown replaced her smile as an unknown male approached the group.

"hey! You there!" The, quite strange looking, older male called out and pointed at them. "I'm looking for pokemon trainers Ash and Skye from Pallet town. Ya know 'em?"

Ash lifted his head from the table, curiously staring at him. "Yeah, he's me."

"And i'm Skye." Skye commented, looking back to her book. She really wasn't interested in starting something, Ash could take care of it.

"So let's have a match! Unless you're afraid to loose!" The smug guy gave a wink in her direction, clearly trying to impress her. Skye responded by sighing and turning a page.

With a laugh, the boy got up and ran closer. Skye wouldn't have been surprised if the boy shook like an over excited Growlithe. "I'm afraid you're gonna lose this one!" Ash boasted, getting ready for battle.

"Ash!" Misty whined. "You just said that you're too weak to work!"

"That's right, i AM too weak to work, but a pokemon battle isn't work!" Ash retorted.

"Well that's progress. At least his mouth is working.." Brock muttered and Skye snorted in agreement. The boy really needed to get of his butt and do something else other than battling.

"Pikachuu?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion as he watched his now excited trainer.

The battle began.

Skye put her book back to her message bag and focused on the match. Well, somewhat. She was only watching the pokemon and observing them, not the match in it's self but how the pokemon acted and how they payed attention to their trainers.

The guy who had challenged them, had a Donphan, which seemed pretty strong. Ash had chosen to go with Bulbasaur(Something that caused Skye to let out a displeased growl. She never did get over their first meeting...)

Though she had to admit, Bulbasaur was pretty strong. One solar beam and Donphan was done for.

The next match was between Machamp(Skye couldn't help but to gawk at the huge fighting type) and Ash's Squirtle.

It was a huge disappointment to Skye. when Machamp was taken out very quickly by Squirtle's bubble beam attack.

By now, Ash's opponent had lost his nerve and chugged the rest of his pokemon all at once in the battle. Venomoth, Golem and Pinsir to be exact.

Pikachu wasn't about to take any of that however and with a powerful electric attack, they all went down.

Skye, who had joined the table with Misty and Brock, spooned another delicious spoonful of the stew in her mouth. The looser was clearly devastated but he got what he deserved.

Eevee took a piece of his pokefood and swallowed it before sniffing the air smugly as he looked at the guy and then returned back to his food.

"Well that sure was a shocking ending." Misty commented.

"Shocking that Ash can move so fast!" Brock joked.

Togepi cooed cutely as it watched the scene in front of them.

Skye sighed and glanced from the two sensible group members to the more childish one who was playing with his pokemon. "Come on Ash! The food's done! Get your pokemon some food and join us!"

"Hey! No fair! You began without me!" Ash shouted at them.

"It's not our fault you wanted to battle! Brock did say that the stew was almost done, remember!?" Misty shouted back.

"Oh just come on and eat!" Skye stopped their little spat before it could become a full-blown argument. The day was too good to be ruined by their shouting.

Thankfully, it worked and soon Ash was eating with them like a starved Arcanine.

Suddenly, something flew by in such a hurry that it knocked them all down, along with their food. Skye managed to grab Eevee before he flied off and turned to look at the intruder.

A Dragonite. A Dragonite with a message bag. Well... That wasn't something you'd see everyday...

"Ow, watch where you're flying.." Ash complained, rubbing the back of his head.

The Dragonite flew closer and handed Ash something(''Huh? Something for me?'') before flying to Skye and giving something to her as well.

Skye blinked curiously at the 'gift' she had received and walked to Ash, as they both opened the envelopes at the same time. A blue light flashed from what looked like a disk of sorts and a hologram of a woman appeared on top of the disks.

**"Greetings, pokemon trainers. I bare an invitation."** The woman spoke as she gave a slight curtsey.

"She's really small but really pretty." Brock commented and Skye fought the urge to elbow his side. This guy never gives up, does he?

**"You have been chosen to join a selected group of pokemon trainers at an special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest pokemon trainer at his palace on New Island. [Rage:I'm sorry, i can't make out what she's saying at this part]Old Shore Wharf that will take you to the island this afternoon."**

Something fell from Ash's envelope, and pikachu picked it up curiously.

**"Only the trainers, who present this invitation, will be admitted. If you decide to attend you must reply at once. My master awaits you."** The woman curtseyed once more and the prodcast was over.

"Um, is there a rewind button..?" Brock asked.

"Should we go?" Misty asked the two younger trainers.

"Of course we should!" Brock shouted, startling the rest. "I gotta meet her!" Skye couldn't help but to sigh, of course that would be the thing on his mind..

"I guess the world's number one pokemon trainer wants to challenge me to a match!" Ash boasted, only to be hit over the head by Skye.

"Forgetting something there Ashy? I got one too!" Skye smirked and Ash huffed at her.

"Details details..."

Misty took the answering note from Pikachu, who was offering it to her, while Skye took hers from her envelope. "Well, we gotta let them know right away!"

"I'm saying 'yes'!" Ash shouted, taking the piece of paper from Misty's hands.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, it sounds interesting enough... I'll go too."

The two of them wrote their answers down and gave them to Dragonite who took off, sending the dust flying as his wings gave him a speed boost.

"We should pack everything up and get going then." Brock ordered them, determinant to get to the 'pretty lady' as fast as he could.

The others didn't see any problem with this, so they quickly gathered their things and began heading off.

* * *

It was raining. The four trainers and the three pokemon ran as fast as they could, hoping to get to their destination soon. Nobody liked getting wet, especially now that the air had turned cold and was harshly whipping their faces as they ran towards safety.

Finally, they were inside.

Soaked to the bony and cold, but at least now they would get to dry off.

"Togepi's totally soaked!" Misty cried, trying to dry the pokemon with a handkerchief.

"I can't believe how fast the storm came up!" Brock said, as they tried to shake the water off. Both Eevee and Pikachu shook violently to try to shake the water off, unfortunately for Ash whom had stood too close to them and got the water on him.

A commotion attracted their attention and they glanced to the side, where Officer Jenny and another woman were talking in front of the crowd. Misty, Brock, Ash and Skye shared a look between them before approaching the crowd to hear what was going on.

**"Huh?"**

**"Can't be!"**

**"WHHY!?"**

**"Cancelled?!"**

**"But i got to get to New Island!"**

The trainers were shouting and words were flying around as their disappointment and frustration became clear.

"It's more than just rain!" Officer Jenny tried to calm them down. "The harbor manager thinks this could be the worst storm ever!"

"Listen to me!" The other woman began. "The prophets have predicted the return of the winds of water. For years i have prayed that mankind would never (Rage:Not sure about this part either)release that deadly storm ever again."

"Isn't that just a legend..?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"The ancient writings tell of a storm wiping out all but few pokemon. And the sorrow, the water of their tears somehow restored the lifes lost in the storm."

Skye followed Ash and Pikachu with Eevee as the two slid closer to the two women so they could hear better.

"But there are no pokemon tears today, just waters that no-one can survive." The woman stopped, allowing Jenny to take over.

"And that's why the ferry to New Island has been cancelled."

"Well i'm going to New Island anyway!" A cocky boy, maybe a year or two older than Skye and Ash stepped forward. "All my pokemon are water type! We'll just swim over to that palace!"

"I warn you, the waves will be savage, you will never make it!" The woman told the boy.

"And besides!" Jenny turned to the boy. "If you tried that stunt and your pokemon got hurt, you'd be out of luck because we had to close down the pokemon center!"

Curious, Ash and Skye stepped closer. "How come?" Ash asked. None of them had heard of the center being closed.

"Because the nurse in charge of the center disappeared last month." Jenny told them, before turning back to the crowd. "And if anyone of you see her, please contact me at once!" She pointed to a poster on the wall. "That is the picture of her on the wall!"

Well, she was nurse Joy after all, it wasn't exactly difficult to remember what the Joy family looked like. Being near identical and all.

Brock stared at the poster. "She's cute..." The dopey smile he usually got when he saw someone attractive rose to his face and Skye knew he was gone to the world. He seemed to notice something too. "She sure looks familiar..."

Skye couldn't help but to deadpan. Of course she looked familiar! She was Nurse Joy for heavens sake! They ALL looked the same!

* * *

As she probably could have guessed, some people didn't listen to Officer Jenny and instead took off with the help of their pokemon. Using water and flying types to their advantage.

As Jenny shouted after them, Skye couldn't help but to frown. These trainers disgusted her, to be truthful. What kind of idiots put their pokemon at risk along with themselves, just to prove something?

The selfish, arrogant, ignorant and the ones that thought themselves as immortal apparently.

So why was she following Ash again? She knew better than to put her pokemon at risk. Sure, she could probably make it, but at what cost? There were so many things that could go wrong and there would be no return to the way it was.

If one of her pokemon died, what then? They were her family, her partners and friends. She would not risk her own pokemon for some selfish cause like battling against a pokemon master.

Ash, however, wasn't thinking the way she was. Unfortunately.

"The world's greatest pokemon master is waiting for me.." He spoke as they stopped."Let's use our pokemon to get to that island!" Like she thought. Arrogant. Skye was probably the most experienced of them after Brock. Both of them had lost family members, looked after theirs(Brock his siblings and Skye the baby pokemon back at the farm) and knew better.

Misty was the youngest of four sisters so she didn't have to worry about things like they did, but she still had experience. Not to mention she was too hot-headed sometimes. Even though she was older than Skye, she was yet to realise the truth about the world, she could understand but not complete comprehend it.

Ash, Ash was the least experienced. He had great instincts when it came to pokemon and he took really good care of them, but he still didn't understand the darker side of the world.

And that left Skye and Brock to take care of them. Not that they minded, they were friends after all and they were used to taking care of others.

"Ash! Our pokemon aren't strong enough! They can't handle waves as strong as this!" Thankfully, Misty did have commonsense.

"I guess you're right..." Ash sighed.

They didn't have pokemon that could handle the journey at all. Both Ash's and Skye's Charizards were strong but if the water got their tails, it was game over. Squirtle and Msty's water types were too small and would get thrown around. Brock didn't have any pokemon that could go in to the water. Skye had Dragonair, but he could only carry one or two.

Suddenly, a boat stopped in front of them. "You want to cross, maybe?" The person asked. "We will take you, ja? We vikings used to big waves! Will get you to the island faster than you can say(Rage: I'm really sorry... Can't make it out...)"

The four trainers glanced at one another, before they jumped on. The two 'vikings' began to stroke forward. The Viking behind yelling to the one at the front.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stoke! Stroke! Ugh, i think i'm going to have one.."

Skye couldn't help but to snicker at that as she held Eevee close to her chest as she buried herself to Ash's side, the boy holding one arm around her waist.

"I didn't know vikings still excited!" Brock shouted.

"They mostly live in Minnesota!" Ash commented causing her to furrow her brow. Minnesota...? Where's that?

"Something's not right, are you sure this boat is safe?" Misty questioned, worriedly glancing around, just as a wave rocked them heavily.

"Don't worry, this ship won't let you down!" One of the Vikings assured them. unfortunately, Skye couldn't hear rest what she said over the storm and mearly snuggled closer to Ash.

Misty tried to comfort her Togepi which was letting out distressed sounds, the pokemon ended up ducking inside her bag, almost in the same manner Skye was ducking to Ash's side.

Ash furrowed his brow and glanced at his best friend worriedly. While Skye wasn't exactly afraid of storms(She had *storm* in her name after all) did not mean she enjoyed them either. Ash slowly lifted his hand and gently stroked Skye's bangs out of her eyes. "Don't worry Skye, we'll be there in no time."

Oh god she hoped so...

Suddenly, a giant wave rose up in front of them, causing Skye to freeze as she stared at it. Everyone were screaming around her. Just before they collided with the wave, Skye managed to do something she had never thought she had to do.

She grasped Eevee's pokeball and recalled him.

Thankfully, with the help of Ash, she managed to stay on the boat. Unfortunately for the 'Vikings' their disguise washed away, revealing none other than-

"Those aren't Vikings!" Ash shouted.

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty screeched.

"I should have know there was something fishy about them besides the way they smelled!" Brock joined in.

"Seriously... How do these idiots keep fooling us...?" Skye deadpanned. This was just getting weirder and weirder...

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted.

"Make it double!" James continued.

They(thankfully) did not have enough time to finish their 'song' as an another wave was about to crash down on them

"Forget the mono we're gonna have to wait for-ARGH!" Meowth was interrupted as the wave flew them all in to the sea.

Skye didn't see where everybody went, and she had to act fast so SHE wouldn't drown. She got Dragonair's pokeball out and released the dragon type, knowing that Dragonairs and Dratinis were often found underwater.

Pairs of beautiful amethyst eyes held hers as her pokemon tried to make sense on where he was. Skye's Dragonair was larger than your average Dragonair, actually a lot larger. As a Dratini he had been smaller than other Dratini's(according to her Pokedex that is) so it had been a surprise to her when she discovered that ne was now bigger than what her pokedex told Dragonairs usually were.

Skye reached out for him and her dragon type went to work immediately, wrapping a part of his torso around hers and swam to the surface.

She couldn't see the others. Goddamnit... Where were they?!

"Dragonair! We need to find the others! Can you fly?!" She shouted over the wind.

Her pokemon nodded, and the small wings at the sides of his head grew as they took in to the air* The pair flew around in circles, Skye's fear growing every second, but they did not see them.

"Dragonair! Dive!" If they weren't at the surface, they were underwater!

Her pokemon obeyed without hesitation and dove under the water.

She saw a flash of red, orange and yellow. Ash, Misty and Pikachu! Dragonair noticed too and shot forward, quickly gaining on they were by their sides and Skye saw the elated looks she received from her friends.

They swam under the waves for sometime, but the water pokemon and dragon type took notice that their human companions and Pikachu were straining to hold their breaths, so they took towards the surface.

When Skye felt air on her face, she immediately began panting for the precious oxygen. She could hear her friends doing the same. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the storm had passed.

Well, more like they had passed through a wall of a storm. The sky was clear and they could see the stars as well, but the storm... It was still raging beyond the wall.

Pikachu's sudden exclamation caught their attention and Ash was the first to notice what was wrong. "Hey! Look!"

It was castle of sorts. At least, that's what it looked like to Skye, with these strange things spinning at the towers of it.

With the help of their pokemon, they swam closer, until they saw someone waiting for them. It was the woman from the message.

They climbed on to the platform and looked to her. Skye took in the woman. There was something very unsettling about her. her face was black, clear of any emotions, and her eyes. They were empty. Like she was in a daze where she couldn't see, feel or hear anything around her.

Skye did not have a good feeling about this...

* * *

*** Yes, Dragonair CAN fly. I checked and double checked. You can check in Bulbapedia. You can also see a Dragonair flying in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. While you can not teach them any flying type moves in the games at least, in the anime and manga they are able to fly.**


End file.
